


涉金十八拍

by LLnizhou



Series: 伪科学修仙笔记 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, 东方玄幻, 伪科学, 奇幻, 玄幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLnizhou/pseuds/LLnizhou
Summary: 本质幻想文学，黑科技玄学修仙。古代印象，权作架空。不问生死，只看悲欢。三人行，必成一对。





	1. 幽云苏王

**Author's Note:**

> JJ审查无绝期  
手动狗头

自旧都向东南而下，两淮之盛，北地不可拟。

人间大事不外朝堂更替，富贵轮换，可于平民而言，今日作明日食，才是手中正道。

劳作之余，人总会有些闲暇。小吏们跟富贵子弟跟得多，回来也会拉上亲朋好友，聊聊所谓“辛秘”。

湖岸船工午后歇息，没得生意做，秋老虎也还厉害，各帮几人几人凑在一起，有划拳分黄酒喝，也有靠树借荫闭目养神，更多的是围着一碗油炸小河鱼，胡侃打发时日。

最繁茂的柳树底下，五六个船工随意围坐，最深处的石桌旁，则坐着两个巡吏。这两人摘了帽，一人还解了最挤脖子的衣领扣，手里各抓着自己的水壶，闲散地坐着和他们聊。

“邵哥，你说的那个什么......苏王？他真是个疯王爷？”

“都说了，不是王！他辞官之后改了姓名，硬要把他母亲王氏的姓氏也加进名字，上边为了安抚，才给封了个幽云苏王，发配北地。”

“那不......也是王爷吗？”

“嘘——！”解了领口的那位赶忙探探四周，压下身冲说话的船工嘘声。

待人都懂事地闭口点头，他才又开口道：“什么王？狗屁！要不怎么说他疯了的？到现在他老师都没为他讲过一句话！”

姓邵的巡吏仰壶喝水，又跟着解释：

“那个苏汝幽，本身就是半途从道观杀出来的奇葩种。真等着他入朝，还不得把造炉炼丹那一套搬上来！”

船工们对上他忽如其来的些许愤懑，面面相觑，都望向坐在第三个石凳上的年长者。见年长者点头不语，他们也是似懂非懂，就只捡捡鱼吃，权当评书听听，便没过心。

此时，却又响起一个年轻人的声音：“可是有传闻说，苏汝幽出身的道观，确实出过神仙？”

年轻人也是船工，刚刚在湖边擦上身，洗了脸回来，抱肩靠柳一直静静地听。

“你‘洗干净’回来了？”

“小玉儿不洗干净，才不会上岸呢！”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

听见问话，脚前靠柳树根坐的同龄人一回头，这才发现了他。船工里就属他最爱干净，连吃完鱼都要去摘点草叶嚼来清口。他人长得又清俊，平时大家闹着玩，玩笑都开惯了。

虽是一片哄笑，被叫做“小玉儿”的年轻人却也不恼，脸上有点红，只是笑笑，又看着邵哥等待回答。

“是有传说。百余年前——当时还是前朝，某一夜里，神都周山周灵观忽然发出爆响，一簇明光焕白直指云霄，白夜如昼。官兵上山察看，行至道观百余米外，只见烟尘未落，草木无存。只有白须道长，于雾中穿出，对官兵解释，称自己的首徒修得真法，子夜飞升。”

“然后呢？”有人接着问。

“然后？官府自然不信，可报备盘查数日，却没得出什么结论，最后只能以意外雷击结案。”

“雷击？那不就是渡了雷劫，修身成仙吗？那是真的了？”

解领巡吏嗤笑道：“切！就是有人像你这么想，才有周山百姓贡集百石重建道观，香火鼎盛延至今天！”

“也不能......这么说吧？”那个小玉儿脚边的年轻船工，犹豫着说：“我们有从旧都迁来的船工兄弟，说那周灵观还挺灵的，就是......就是灵得方向，有点奇怪。”

年长者望向他：“怎么说？”

“说周灵观与其他道观不同，不接红白，接的法事都是水火旱涝之类的民间灾害。而且他们只管小灾，大灾就算官府去请，也只推脱道行不够，千金不管。是不是，小玉儿？”

小玉儿点点头，接着他说：“那传闻不还说了，苏汝幽当年就是因为请到龙王降雨，救了大儒一家，才有了圣贤书可读。”

“可他最后还不是妖言惑众，辱没圣贤？”邵哥一手撑膝，对他严肃道：“他们这些人，终究是歪门邪道，只为贪财求利，毫无大义可言。”

小船工还想说什么，被年长者抬手制止。

一时蝉鸣扰人。

“好了好了！”管事的船工见巡吏闷头喝水，不再多言，便起身把人散了：”晚上有客单的抓紧去准备准备，没定的船跟我去补桨！”

转身又向桌上拜别。两巡吏休整好，提刀离开，年长者送走巡吏，与管事点点头，也负手远去。

岸上闲谈罢止，上船人的思绪却还勾着遥远的周灵观。

小船工和小玉儿一道，查修游船上的柱杆桌椅，寻到一处桌腿松动，便拿榫卯小块儿去拆理固定，两人一递一接，敲敲打打。

“小玉儿？”

“嗯？”

“你说......圣贤书好吗？”

小玉儿听了一笑，手上没停，道：“怎么不好？识事明理，齐家治国，不用大热天的使锤子修船，也还能有钱雇船听曲儿赏月。”

“唉不是这个意思！”

“把这个边削平了。”

“哦好。”

“你想想，要是读书不好，那个苏王汝幽干嘛舍弃修了十几年的道，大儒一提教书，就立马屁颠屁颠跟人走了？”

“你怎么知道他‘屁颠屁颠’跟人走了？”

“......用脚趾头想想都知道！”

小船工撇撇嘴，猛削木头撒气。

“如果有天，你也能有书读，你读不读？”

“不读！”

小玉儿把锤子停了，扭头看他：“为什么？”

“我......你看我干嘛？赶紧拼！”小船工把木条塞进他手里，又拾起另一个，埋头接着磨：

“我也不是不识字。我爹托人送我读过书，给熟客家的孩子当陪读。但是......认字还行，诗文也会背，可先生讲的道理文章，我不懂，就像你说的那什么‘修身齐家’，什么‘匹夫有责’的，总听不明白。后来，那个小少爷过了乡试，去了有名的书院，我就回来了。”

“那你......”

“哎呀！不是你想得那么惨，是我自己要求回来的，先生还留过我说我聪明呢！”

小玉儿表示怀疑，重新开始锤锤子：“那你为什么不读了？”

“听不懂嘛。况且，我又用不到，还不如回来跟我爹多学点造船学会买卖，或者以后盘个自己的游船，跟对面帮的抢生意！”

“也是。”

“所以我觉得呀，那个苏王汝幽应该很厉害。”

“因为他听得懂圣贤书？”

“对呀！唉，他好好儿的，骂同门干什么？现在被排挤走，可惜死了......要我被骂我也会气啊，何况他还发文告天下，真不知道怎么想的。”

小玉儿又看看他，锤木块锤出了神。等想清楚一些事情之后，桌腿也重新固定好了。

“好了。”

他站起身，拍拍衣摆，一边收拾着工具，一边状似随意道：“对这船还挺有感情的，我走以后，肯定会想念它。”

手上装着东西，背后小船工那边忽然没了声响。

一会儿后：“......你要走？”


	2. 玉逃

“你要走？”

小玉儿想了想，还是转回身，一手攥着小锤杆一手摩挲锤头，和小船工面对着面：“我本就是南下而来，在这儿也没什么亲戚。前几天，打听到湘北那边有个远房叔伯，我准备找他去。”

“......这样。”

小船工提着兜，又蹲下去捡木块，两三个过后，声音闷闷地问：“挺好的呀，找到亲戚是好事，什么时候走？” 

“这个月发了银钱就走。”

“嗯行。”小船工背过脸抹了下鼻子，笑道：“哈哈，到时候偷点我爹的酒，给你送行。”

“我有机会回......”想到湘淮相隔之远，小玉儿又不做声了。

“没事。”

湖上微风过船，两个同龄的年轻人，笨拙地学着告别。

当夜，立秋时节，烟花照水，灯柳随岸，圆桥画舫游人如织。大商客们各自请到两家各自称绝琴师歌女，便命船头对停，争音斗乐，更有闲人开庄下注，热闹非凡。

正逢第二场斗乐高潮，几个身着青灰短打腰系黑绸的人手握短刀，其刀色调深沉颜色各异。几人鱼贯入船，在远处的人群中安静得突兀，等他们的船入了水，却又消失在往来如织的湖舟群里。这艘船伴着乐声穿过桥洞，直向陷入斗乐的其中一艘乐船驶去。

小玉儿正在这艘船上。

此时，他正和其他船工一起为船客备酒上菜，偶尔抬头随众人为激昂的旋律鼓掌喝彩。

手上活多，人却灵活，他小跑回到大游船后连着的备餐小船，呆了没一会儿就回来，却在大船的船尾被拦住了——

“哎哎小玉儿！有人找！”管事的船工沿着船的一边走道过来，抬手招呼他停步。

“这菜怎么办，谁找我？” 

“我帮你一块儿拿过去，你去吧。”小船工从他身后登上船，听见对话，便要接过他的菜。

“多谢。”小玉儿楞了一下，随即开心起来笑着道谢。 

“好好！快来——”

“玉公子，久别重逢，别来无恙啊。”

小船工刚走出几步，闻言停了下来。

他转身望着那几位越过管事的，首位与小玉儿相对而立的握刀人，本能地感觉到这是些“不速之客”。而当他又望向被称为“公子”的同龄人，却讶异地看到一个从没见过的小玉儿——他神情严肃，后背紧绷，微微侧身后撤一步，手握成拳，满身戒备。

这场沉默的对峙发生在方寸之间，船尾一侧昏暗，只一盏标尾灯笼隔风亮着。而几步之外，往来上下的船工沉浸在好生意里，和岸桥船头的游人一同庆入秋时。

“几位......是小玉儿的旧时？”

为首的握刀人看向走回来的管事，诧异道：“你称这位玉公子——小玉儿？”

管事眨眨眼，不知该怎么回答，只能望向身旁仍然戒备着的自家船工，心中疑云丛生。

“哈，玉琢沿，”为首的身量高出对面人半头，背手弯下身去，与他双目对视仅三寸之隔，玩味地直呼其名，又道：“你倒是很会装弱。”

“可惜我还记得，你为了夺取道长法宝，杀害我观上下三百余人，刀法之快，师兄自愧不如。”

“什么——”

强音之下一直凝神细听的小船工一脸不可置信，惊疑之中，不由得后退一步，手上的餐盘撞到船柱，哗啦一下全部掉落在地。

路过的船工不明所以，只是赶忙上去帮着收拾。

握刀人听闻声响便向乱作一团的那边看去，而管事面带惊色瞪向玉琢沿，却见他欲言又止似有隐情。

可没等管事拿出主意，玉琢沿突然疾跨一步抽走身前人手中的黛蓝短刀，随即绕转顺势斜冲船沿鱼跃入水。

为首之人也反应极快，一迈一蹬，相继入水，两人间隔不出一秒。

“小玉儿——！”

深潜数米，水面闷闷传来小船工的大吼。身后一人紧追不舍，玉琢沿不敢多想，咬紧齿间刀背，又是一个深扎向湖底游去。

丢刀人跟着玉琢沿游至湖底暗处，四周几近不见五指，但凭借着水流识人，他仍然没被甩掉。

拉远一些，玉琢沿扭头向高处透光浅水一望，心算距离已经足够。游至一处空旷，扑水竖立悬停湖水，他向后面对一片漆黑，拿下嘴间短刀，刀刃向外横握身前。

抬起左手伸出两指，玉琢沿将两指并拢，抵上刀柄与刀身相连之处，随后全指用力，沿刀面一侧缓缓滑向刀尖。此时，随着手指动作，指尖与刀面接触划过的一线发出青光，并从青光之中泄出汩汩寒气，迅速凝结出一堵凹凸扭曲的冰障。手指离刀，玉琢沿大挥短刀，冰障因水抚平成面。

玉琢沿刚将冰面掰下竖在身前，冰面那边忽然一颗橙黄光球砸来——再不犹豫，玉琢沿立即双手握刀用力刺向冰面！

轰——！

湖面之上，斗乐间歇，庄家开盘，船客喧闹依旧。

船尾的不速之客已经离去，留在暗处的情绪被人努力抹平，像是一段没有出处也没有余音的插曲。

管事拉着无措的小船工嘱咐慎言，却总觉得事情没有结尾，所以也就是，在当所有人都以为今夜即将如常继续的时候，一声爆响从湖底传出，惊天动地。

炸声彻空，水高四溅，湖岸上下人群皆成寂静，却又渐渐骚动。

管事和小船工一脸惊恐，相顾无言。

小船工张口想要说些什么，可眼泪却先下来，啜泣声渐大，又忽然被管事捂住。管事冲他摇摇头，有点恶狠狠地让他保证装作无事发生。

小船工鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，呼吸困难，满脸通红，最终呜咽着点了头。

“啊！诸位安心安心！今逢秋令，祈贺丰收，吾等特意安排深水爆竹，也为争一争佳乐头筹啊！”

“哈哈哈好啊好啊！今夜我就赌定你们赢！来！接着下注！”

“多谢多谢！各位，斗乐继续！乐起！”

湖中深处，除去几条被无辜殃及的死鱼残蟹，早已空无一物。

与此同时，千里之外的湖湘之地，青山岳麓，夏虫盛叫，书院梦深。

山中雾气忽而涌动，温度骤降凝结半空，树丛间“凭空”出现一张冰面。这冰面突然又像是经受外力击打，被从中心击碎，而一个船工打扮的年轻人，仿佛从冰面的那一边撞破中心，手握短刀随水跌落而出。

正是玉琢沿。

玉琢沿撞上地面，一片虫鸣之中声响极大地咳嗽起来。他浑身湿透，侧身撑起坐在草上，抹眼擦鼻往外吐水，握刀的手轻轻捶着胸肺，大口大口地呼吸空气。

他气刚顺一些，那些碎在地上的冰片重又发出青光，不等自己再去捣碎，光芒中蒸腾出大片水汽，从中走出一个人来。

玉琢沿哀嚎一声，翻身就跑。

然而踉踉跄跄没有跑出几步，他便被两个光球打中手腕，整个人被光球惯性牵引，向前撞上树干。

倒霉催的。

玉琢沿两手被合成一个砸进树干的大光球固定，手指连同短刀一齐动也不能动。这高度位于腹部上下，他用上脚去蹬树死拽也拽不开，内心不由暗骂。

后面那人此时倒不着急了，闲庭信步地踱过来，看猴耍一样鄙夷地冷笑道：“你还真是毫无自尊。”

身上水汽忽然被蒸干，玉琢沿感到自己的头发被人捉住向后扯，只得依势后仰头颅，稍稍侧过脸去面对来人，动了动咽喉。

“柏松寒，我再重申一次，错——不——在——我！”

“欺骗人很好玩儿吗？”柏松寒无动于衷，上前更进一步，手上更加用力——

“呃唔......！”

目光在师弟这张清俊的脸上逡巡，柏松寒对他表现出的疼痛，感到一丝快意。

他毫无顾忌地看进这双此刻充满敌视，以及一点点他不能理解的难过的眼睛里，接着嘲笑道：

“一个年近而立的老祸害，居然和将将成年的奶娃子称兄道弟，能做你兄弟的，却把你当小辈护着。哈，也是！这可真是，有意思极了。”


	3. 青山岳麓

听了他的话，玉琢沿倒没更大的反应，仍然一心忍耐脑后疼痛。

“呃啊......”

柏松寒忽然火从心起，甩手扔开了他的脑袋，没有耐心再去等这个从来没甚交集的师弟狡辩什么。

他从黑绸腰带上拽下一块儿漆黑的椭圆形饰物，握于掌心。这饰物在他手中因体温迅速膨胀，散出一片蒸汽，又成一把短刀，没有刀鞘，与玉琢沿手里抢走的那一把形状一模一样，只是通体漆黑，不为黛蓝。

“道长叫我捉你回去问清缘由，不可杀伤，”柏松寒张开手掌，目光跟着它浮上半空又缓缓飘出，直至刀尖对准被困人的眉心，才又看向他的眼里，说道：“想来，你们之间怕是有什么不为外人道的纠葛。三百余人，不及你一条狗命。”

似乎对三百这个数字有所抵触，玉琢沿转回头不再瞪他，只去盯眼前的树干，间或挣扎困光球里动弹不得的两只手。

黑刀随着他的头在半空浮动，离他的额头更近了。玉琢沿瞥了刀一眼，有点忌惮，又有些生气。

“那你想干什么？”

“我弟弟，也死在你的刀下。”

玉琢沿终于又看向柏松寒，神色复杂，上下打量了他，疑道：“你要我偿命？”

“不行吗？”柏松寒眼尾微合，面起怒色：“不该吗？”

黑刀倏地一下抵上玉琢沿的额头。

玉琢沿愣怔一下，忽然笑了。

他整个人放松下来，眉眼放开，自信道：“我虽然跟柏松寒没什么交往，但对你，却还很了解。”

“苏王汝幽，你搞什么。”

“柏松寒”无言地望着他，最终叹了口气。

他一把把住空中的黑刀，横过刀面，轻轻敲了下玉琢沿的额头，委屈道：“你怎么认出我的？”

玉琢沿在心里翻了个白眼，嘴角却是压抑不住的笑意：“全周灵观，也就你一个热衷于扎人眉心。”

“你怎么知道柏松寒不扎。”仍旧顶着“柏松寒”脸的苏王汝幽直接给了他一个白眼，抬手放上光球。光球光芒渐缩，最后成了一颗黄石子，啪塔一下落入草石。

甩甩酸痛的手腕，玉琢沿把黛蓝短刀抛回给他，解释道：“入道者以道生，人家不傻，道法杀生何必见血。”

“哼。”

“话说回来，你怎么知道柏松寒有个弟弟？”

苏王汝幽收刀入鞘，化两刀为石入腰，闻言讶异又委屈，反问道：“你第一个问题关心的是这个？你不关心我怎么从北边儿跑来这儿，还装成他的样子？”

“先告诉我，柏松寒人呢？你总不会一直跟道观的人混在一起，那样太容易暴露。这一路上我们也交手了几次，你到底什么时候偷梁换柱的？”

“哼。”

“他还活着吧？”

苏王汝幽肩颈梗住，面色不渝，口气冷淡道：“放心，总不会让你背黑锅。”

玉琢沿盯他许久，却猜不出话中真假，只好耐心道：“现在官府才刚着手观里几近灭门的案子，你人在北地，天然逃脱干系，何必引火烧身。”

苏王汝幽看他一眼，又“哼”一声，不回话。

“不过，柏松寒那几人来追杀我，倒是合乎情理，你能想到这一点，也不错了。”玉琢沿弯起眉眼，冲苏王汝幽扬扬下巴，又赞道：“刚才吓人也很到位。”

“他们一离开神都，我就知道了。”苏王汝幽终于又转过身来，背起手，挑眉道：“你会来岳麓的事，他们不知怎么也知道了，我就直接来这边等着喽。”

“所以你刚刚把柏松寒传送到哪儿去了？”

苏王汝幽一个愣怔，才意识到自己说漏了嘴，血色上脸，又羞又愤。

“哼！”

瞪着那人忍不住上扬的嘴角，苏王汝幽甩手转身就走，大步流星跨出树丛。玉琢沿憋着笑，赶忙几步小跑跟了上去。

两人一前一后，下了半座山，正停在岳麓书院后门不远处。

苏王汝幽的脾气来得快去得也快，这会儿已经“原谅”玉琢沿了。

“你一定要找刘副师吗？”

玉琢沿疑惑道：“他又怎么你了？”

“......”

玉琢沿叹气，道：“下次帮我打招呼之前，能不能先过问一下我的意见？”

“我——”

“哎！”玉琢沿伸手打断了他的狡辩，无奈道：“不是不让你替我出面，只是，你起码得先了解一下我们的交情深浅吧？还有，我和刘副师——”

后门突然打开，玉琢沿顿时止住了话头，两人不约而同蹲下身去，隐没在山道旁的岩石后面。

一个身影从门内走出，左右望了望，又低头思索，疑心是自己听错了。

“刚刚分明有人声嘞......”

那人带着西南口音喃喃自语，却没退回门里，又走出几步，提着灯笼四下照亮，小声喊道：“汪先森？是你吗，汪先森？”

岩石后的两人对视一眼，互相确认，缓缓从岩石后面站了出来。

“呀！琢沿这就到咯！”

正是刘副师。

玉琢沿抬起手，弯腰行尊师礼，却被刘副师挥手制止：“行喽，赶紧先进院去！”

刘副师又看向他身边，表情有些不自然，却没说什么，转身走进后院。苏王汝幽掩饰着心虚，瞥了一眼玉琢沿，后退一步让出道路，让他先请。

进入书院，山岩流水，鸳鸯卧石，远处回廊夜火阑珊，学子酣梦，笔墨未干。

踏进回廊几步，玉琢沿忽然停住，他一臂拦住身后的苏王汝幽，看了看前面的引路的人，低声问他：“你一直都以柏松寒的面貌，去接触刘副师的吗？”

苏王汝幽皱眉答道：“我干嘛要那样？他又不认识我......”

望着玉琢沿猛然缩小的瞳孔，苏王汝幽后知后觉出不对劲，刷的一下寒毛直立。

两人脸色煞白，前面刘副师听见两人停住，又回身招手让他们赶紧跟上。

“柏松寒以前就和刘副师认识？”玉琢沿又问。

“我怎么知道？不过就算认识，也不会这么巧，他俩关系也不好吧。”

“......这样，”玉琢沿深呼吸一下，表面平静，拉着他又跟上去，说道：“先做最坏的打算，就是柏松寒已经和刘副师见过面。柏松寒或许把道观的命案说给他听了，刚刚他可能以为，是‘你’把我抓了过来。”

“但......也说不通。”

“嗯？”

“他刚刚见到你，一副挺高兴的样子。”

玉琢沿回忆了一下，道：“也是。”

儒生仁义，不可能乐意接待一个杀人狂魔。

“你找他到底干嘛来了？”

玉琢沿从沉思中回神，好笑道：“什么都不知道，怎么跟他接触的？”

“......我只让他备好房，加套碗筷。”

当岳麓书院是旅店吗。

忍住翻白眼的冲动，玉琢沿向他解释：

“刘副师是我早年游学结识的朋友。我在岳麓呆了五年，刘副师是唯一一个对我外貌无甚改变，而有所怀疑的同门。他长我一些，心思细腻，口风也紧，我就把自己周灵观的出身告诉了他，但也没说太深。”

转过墙角，夜读书房就在眼前。

这间书房离学子歇处最远，在白天讲学处最靠外围的地方，四周深静，今夜无人。

走近些，见房门外放置一张小桌，桌上点着一盏防风灯，灯下一个铜盒。远远的，刘副师在桌旁放下灯笼，打开盒子，从里面取出几根蜡烛，捧起防风灯罩，凑向灯芯借火。

两人隔着院子停在这边廊下，玉琢沿接着道：

“一来，我相信他的为人，二来，传闻岳麓历任首师手上，都会有传承下来，又经本代苦心改良炼化的金属矿石。我当时想，刘副师才华出众，德行服人，是下任首师的有力竞争者。也许，总会有一天，我需要他的帮助。”

“这和你现在来找他有什么关系？”

玉琢沿实在没忍住，斜了他一眼，腹诽一声“傻缺”，兀自继续：

“我自己猜测，观里的事故，可能和金属矿石有关。”

“你怎么知——”

抬手打断，玉琢沿继续道：

“还不清楚是否事关岳麓，但这么多年，我只在这里提过家观秘事。也许其他同门在外，或多或少也有泄露，可我管不到，只能先来解决自己的问题。”


	4. 首师矿石

“随我进......你两个站辣个远作甚！”

玉琢沿连声道歉，两人赶忙下了台阶，几步跟进房去。

“这几天，我讲喽自己要用，没人会轻易打扰，若是黑灯瞎火院子里头站着，反而诡异，”刘副师选了两个书架之间的桌子，添蜡罩灯，示意让他们坐下慢慢谈：“就算有人来，也只会以为是学子问课。”

“副师费心了。”

“你倒还是没咋个变嘛。”刘副师口气酸溜溜的，撇撇嘴，又继续道：

“卧房还没有准备，不确定你啥时候到嘛，你先睡在我屋噻，只是要地上躺去凑合凑合。按平日做法，明日我替你交上拜帖，后天就能腾出房屋咯。至于饭食，那倒是管够。”

玉琢沿不由得看了眼坐在身旁的人，只见他饶有兴趣地盯着灯下一片黑影，目不转睛。

“王......昂安小友年轻气盛，说话有些唐突，您海涵。”

“呵呵，我是宰相肚里能撑船！”

“......”

“你今晚到，就先把话讲清楚咯，讲不清楚，我房里你也不要去睡，直接给我走人噻。”

刘副师抬指点着书院大门方向，冷笑一声，目光一转又转向了“柏松寒”。

把手放下，刘副师打量了他一会儿，斟酌着开口：“柏松寒，至于你，我还是那句话，本院矿石之事我可以帮忙去查，但你们周灵观涉及人命的案子，我不能插手。”

“柏松寒”听了，便把目光从灯影里面扯出来，猝然望向他，笑道：“哈，便依你。”

“副师，我和柏兄分开的这段时间，又发生了一些事情。我也刚到，我们两个还没来得及交换消息，也不知上次他和您讲了多少。”

“柏松寒”绷起腰背，提起正事便严肃起来，肯定道：“是。情况有些变化，况且......书院里的动静，想来，也小不到哪里去吧？”

闻言暗思，刘副师点头接道：

“没错。按照常理，旧都远在千里之外，即使是如周灵观此般大事，也不应该传得这样快。而且，这事只有院内师生在传，岳麓之外，却仍然毫无声响。”

玉琢沿惊讶道：“怎么会？难道是有......”

刘副师抬眼瞧瞧他，又看看他身边的“柏松寒”，缓慢道：“你二人此前派人一先一后来我书院，虽说所问之事相同，可话中情势——却似有矛盾？”

两人顿住，忽然紧张，望着对面人失了言语。

“琢沿，你那位汪小友，现在哪里呦？”

“替我传好信，先回道观处理事情。”

“唔，好咯。柏松寒，我上次交予你的信物，你还没有拿给我看。”

“柏松寒”嗤笑一声，嘲道：“哪里有什么信物。”

玉琢沿暗自咽了口唾沫，镇静地将目光在相顾僵持的两人之间来回逡巡。

“呵呵，这倒记得！也不知多大的人，记性比我还差。”

良久之后，刘副师打破僵持，低下头去整整袖子。

“副师......”

“特殊时期，我谨慎一些，总不为过吧？”

“您说的是。”

“他上次只提首师矿石疑似流出，被有心之人带进你们周灵观，这事或许和你观死伤三百，有所关联。”

玉琢沿内心翻涌，面上却不敢再流露更多情绪，目光垂向桌面，答道：“确有怀疑。”

“你查出什么了吗，刘副师？”苏王汝幽不动声色接过话头。

“还没有，但我直觉，祸事是你们周灵观引起的。”刘副师向后一撤，靠上椅背，接着道：“唉！莫怪我推脱，本院儒生，皆以出将入相为心之所向，尔等所求......道不同，何以相谋？”

“琢沿，你与我同窗五载，岳麓如何，你心里清楚。若凭人情，我鼎力相助，但若要牵扯整个书院......实在强人所难。你那汪小友来找我时，并未多言，但我料想与你柏松寒所言之事，相差不会太多。”

“哈，你这么想，还接我们进来？”

“我那时见你，本就是因为你递来的帖子，说琢沿被人追杀，有性命之忧，”言至此处，刘副师又坐直身子，生气道：

“可你非要我举全院之力去保他！我——我还只是副师，再者，我只问你！他——你！玉琢沿，你到底做了啥子伤天害理的事情呦！你就算叫我替你去死，我也得死个明白吧？”

此话一出，两人呆坐当场。

“干嘛呦？”刘副师急了，拍着大腿抑着嗓音喊：“都到这个地步喽，你们还有咋个隐情不得跟我讲嘛！”

“你说柏——”

“是我杀了那三百余人，”玉琢沿开口打断苏王汝幽，坦诚道：

“家观以此番猜测报官，只说我于事后不知去向，疑似畏罪潜逃。一来，事故之后实在是已经阵脚全乱，我们只能向官府求助，暂寻保护，二来......我确实也想不明白，为什么这黑锅推给了我。但我又不能直接自首表明清白，否则，怕官府以‘妖言惑众’为借口，撤去保护不说，直接判我们使用邪祟，怪力乱神。”

“这......”

“因为......确实，”玉琢沿看了苏王汝幽一眼，接着道：“这次事故，爆发得毫无头绪，诸多人命一夜消逝，既无外伤，又无毒渍，几乎不似人为。我们自己也不确定，究竟是哪里出了问题。”

一时沉寂。

“我听柏......他们几个说，不是用得......刀吗？”苏王汝幽咽了咽唾沫，最先打破沉默，小声问着玉琢沿。

玉琢沿看向他，垂目摇头，手掌覆上他膝盖的右手——尽是冰凉，聊做安慰。

“......你们怀疑，”瞟了眼对面看不见他们手的桌子边缘，刘副师重又放开呼吸，沉声问向玉琢沿：“首师矿石与这怪事有关？”

“副师，相信我，只是事发诡异，但绝对无关妖邪。入道者以道生，‘道法自然’，我们总会查明的。”

翌日清晨，书声朗朗。

“咦，你们俩居然这么早就起喽？”

刘副师正在院子里用面巾擦干脸，余光便扫到玉琢沿和“柏松寒”两人，从自己房里走出来。

此时两人已经换了一身衣服，是刘副师拿给他们的普通文士服，只是刚起，便没穿外袍。昨晚已经说好，两人以外地访学世家子弟的身份递上拜帖，并不久留。

“比您起得晚，已经很愧疚了。”

玉琢沿正挽着头发，抬眼看到刘副师脚边的两个已满一个未满在用的废水水桶，十分自然地上前，固定好发簪，便一手一个提起，招呼了一声，向院外走去。

刘副师伸手想拦，看人只留个背影，便随他去了。手里拿着面巾，一转身，他目光正对上立在门前扫视院落的另一位。

“......做什么？头发也不束，腰带也不系，你要‘桀骜’回你们道观去。”

“不会。”

“啥？”

“不会束发，不会用簪子，给我个布条。”

“没有！找玉琢沿给你束去。”说着，刘副师便又转过去，倒水盆废水进桶里去。

苏王汝幽又想起他昨晚的话，总觉得柏松寒对玉琢沿的维护莫名其妙，此时更是莫名其妙。

“他对我没那么好。”

“我信你个鬼。”

“？”仍是负着手，可“柏松寒”这会儿的表情突然滑向狐疑，整个人的气场都弱了下去。

忍着没问，他盯着刘副师满院子梳洗收拾完，等人回屋路过身边时，终于开了口：“你似乎对我们两个的关系有点误会？”

刘副师径自走过准备自己的事，边忙边回道：“什么误会？没误会。我跟他一个房间睡了四年，都没见他让谁摸过手。”


	5. 山晨

“摸手？谁摸谁手了？”换了清水回来，玉琢沿刚进院子，远远听见房内刘副师在说话。

几步走来放下水桶，见苏王汝幽一脸不认同地戳在原地，虽然不知道两人在说什么，但也生怕他暴露本性惹人生气，玉琢沿便上台阶拉他过来洗漱。

“我自己会走。”

没想到这人一甩胳膊，把自己甩开，玉琢沿呆愣看着自己被甩开的手，也狐疑地望去房内，问道：“副师，你们刚才到底说什么了？我手......我手怎么了，我没摸什么呀？”

“哎呦我上课要迟了噻！你俩自己讲去。让开我走咯——哦哦午饭我叫人送房里去，你们就在书院里走走别走太远啊！”

“副师......”

“唉！”刘副师小跑到门口，又停住脚，从袍袖里掏出一根绣着青线银丝的黑绸，大跨回来塞进“柏松寒”手里，赶忙又跑出了门，只留余音：“我们学生院墙边树丛里捡的，看着像你上次掉的，给你先用着！”

“什么？”玉琢沿走过来看。

苏王汝幽从大门那面转过来，面色稍霁，看他来，便又撇撇嘴，自顾扎起头发，不理人。

“你自己的呢？”

苏王汝幽见他帮自己倒洗脸水，开口了：“昨晚上洗澡，想悄悄看看老师，试了两次都没成功，都碎了。”

忆起昨晚在后山浴池，他是借口离远了一会儿，玉琢沿点点头，便安慰道：“大儒那边诸事繁多，人员也杂，用发带移魂失败也正常，别想太多。”

“没想太多。”

“啊！这么一说......”

“怎么了？”

玉琢沿放下水桶，盯着洗脸的人，犹豫片刻，才又开口道：“你在大儒那边，有没有提起过观内道法？”

“当然提过啦，大儒主动问得怎么引雨，我只能瞎编了一个‘请神龙王’，至于老师信不信，那我就不知道了。”

“没有深问？”

“没啊，不过他好像更认为我是夜观天象什么的，瞎猫碰上死耗子，看我心善，又向学，感觉以为我是去套磁求学的。”

“好吧......这样也挺好。”

苏王汝幽接过他从架子上递来的牙粉和小头马尾刷，让开洗脸位，忽然低落道：“不过，老师现在应该对我很失望了。”

“不是你的错。”

“哼，你当然会觉得我没错。一丘之貉。”

玉琢沿从水盆里抬脸，拧着眉扭头看他，刚想开口反驳，别拿道观出身妄自菲薄，院外大概是几名学子路过，辩文论义之语越墙而来。

这让玉琢沿猛然了悟——岳麓书院的环境让他想念大儒了。

眨眨眼，又埋头清洗，玉琢沿兀自轻笑。

“哎......你听？”

他正弯腰取桶里的净水刷牙，苏王汝幽嘴巴里还含着水漱口，突然急匆匆拍起玉琢沿的后腰，让他听院外声音。

“好啦，我听着呢——”

忽然顿住，安静起身，他和苏王汝幽对视一眼，两人动作放缓，凝神细听。

外面的人提到，有后山矿场的人来书院求经。

“......所以下枫矿想要一个副师过去，好像还是合金配比的事儿。”

“我觉得不一定，比例是我们北山副师给的，明明试过了很多次都能炼出东西，我们猜是温度，但也等人去看了才能确定。”

“你们的温度控制哪有人矿场的灵活？他们遇到的复杂环境比咱书院多得多，咋可能是因为环境。”

“都是猜的，等人去了再说吧。”

“也不知道会让谁去......”

“两位留步，打扰了。”玉琢沿一手握着牙刷，几步跑出来，路中一拦，抱拳让礼，又接着询问道：“请问，你们是北山云鹿云副师的学生吗？”

“你是？”

两名学子一男一女，约略二十上下，都着圆领儒生袍，问话的这一位女子，听声音是先提起合金配比的那个。

“我从金陵来，因事拜访，暂留几日。只是方才在院内，听见你们讨论北山，我幼时与云副师有过一段师徒之缘，便出来看看，想请问云师现今，还否硬朗？”

“哎呀！原来是师兄。”靠墙一边的男学生躬身行礼，回道：“副师精神仍是很好，只是身体......你应该也知道，副师行事一向讲求‘知行合一’，年纪上来了以后，便有些不如常人。前两年副师的膝盖便有些疼痛，最近雨季刚过，旧疾又犯，很少再下北山了。”

这学生提起云鹿的病，面色戚然，担忧之情毫不掩饰，想来师徒二人之间，感情颇为深重。

玉琢沿本想借着交情套些有关矿石合金的话，此时忽然得知这些，意外之余不免有些低落，想起早年云鹿的倾囊相授，心中便泛出一丝悔意来。

“云师劳苦。”

“别难过了，”身旁学生看玉琢沿师弟又陷进忧愁里去，便伸手扶上他后肩，出声安慰：“云副师还有好些事儿没做呢，看老爷子的样子，做不完是不会放弃的。”

师弟苦笑两下，点点头，算作感谢。

“可否带我见见云师？”

两人闻言，有些犹豫。师弟仍在思索，身旁一位看了看此处院门上面写着“刘院”的牌匾，先开口道：“你这次来，不是找云副师的吧？虽说曾为同门，你想见，人之常情不假，但规矩是规矩，还是先递上拜帖吧，我和苍桐帮你递。”

岳麓访客递帖，若是问师，需要两位不同师下学子做保转递。玉琢沿本不想多生事端，对自己本名只字未提，要见云鹿是冲动之举，再递拜帖，就有些摇摆不定。

“不妨事。副师性情不似他人，我师门下弟子，可随时回山，不必报备书院。”师弟拉下她的小臂，放开又轻轻回拍，带着点自豪地解释，转向玉琢沿又道：“走吗？我们正好要向副师问课。”

“对了，敢问师兄姓名？”

“汪彦。”

怕引来官府又或道观的追捕，两人拜帖用了化名，向他人也只提自己来自金陵汪家。苏王汝幽一开始接触刘副师也是带着谨慎的，称自己姓汪，昨夜三人商议，既然一开始便有“汪”姓出现，索性玉琢沿和“柏松寒”也一齐化姓为汪，降低暴露风险，掩人耳目。苏王汝幽便化名汪友。

此时他仍用化名，一来，谨慎为上，原本只要避开认识自己又仍在书院，不多的几位师长，就没人会怀疑“汪彦”的真假；二来，书院近日的传闻云鹿大概也有所耳闻，不用真名，是向云师赌一把了。

捉他的、保他的，识破“汪彦”的人，只有这两种立场。

“我姓奚，汪师兄叫我苍桐就好了。”

玉琢沿点头应下，请他们稍等，自己回院内休整片刻就来。

“怎么样？”苏王汝幽靠在卧房房门上，见他回来，便下阶去问。

玉琢沿摇摇头，放好牙刷便整理架子，罕见地没做声。

苏王汝幽见他这样，直觉有事发生，又自知嘴巴直利，怕他生气，没敢多问。

两个人莫名闷了下去。

苏王汝幽又靠回门框，看着玉琢沿来来回回利利索索收拾屋子。

他回房动手收拾了床褥，到院子里捡石子，往用过的水桶里各打一个光球，将水瞬间蒸发又凝山雾成流，水流间结有冰粒冰柱，自旋几下将桶清洗完毕，又隔空抬手将水揉为水球，挥手赶至房内，跟进去控制着卷了恭桶秽物，冻涨成一冰球，又控回院子，瞄准深林挥臂，冰球随其抛落入林。

做完这些，他又原地后撤一步，下放重心移至后脚，一手背后一臂平举，旋身一步带风。风由一丈外凭空而起，绕着他卷上半空，又被控卷起一地积尘落叶，又由院内所有房屋门窗而过，竭尘而归，成一股泥流，绕院内高树落地，化作泥肥。

前后不过伸一个大懒腰的功夫。

“午饭就回来。”临出门，玉琢沿终于出了声。

“那我呢？”

“到处打听打听也好，午饭回来见。”

“那你呢？”

玉琢沿没停步，快步走向院外：“去看看我老师。”


	6. 云师

朝露坠叶，苍山鸟语。

三人一同向北山行。

中途遇其他副师学子有事请教，另一学子便告别玉琢沿和奚苍桐两人，随同他人离去。

“我午后自己再去，你们先去。”

“回书院记得跟他们一起吃饭，你别饿肚子。”

“好好记着了，我走了！”

玉琢沿陪同身旁人立于道中，看两人挥手道别，目送背影远去。

“我们走吧。”

“嗯。”玉琢沿没忍住，边行边侧身望他，八卦道：“你们......？”

奚苍桐一脸意料之内地笑了，摇摇头，答道：“她是我妹妹。”

玉琢沿没想到这一层关系，莫名有些不好意思：“抱歉。”

两人又登了许多级台阶，都有些喘，奚苍桐深呼吸一口气，声音不自主大了一些道：

“这有什么抱歉的？我家里能和我聊聊北山学业的，也就她一个。我这个妹妹又失了双亲，是我亲自从尼姑庵里捞出来，又厚着脸皮塞进书院来的，不照顾好可根本不行。”

书院有的副师愿意教女学子，于是便有些名门望族将族内小辈女子送进岳麓读书，但最终她们大多又返还山下，留在书院又立志成为副师的，算是鳞毛凤角了。

“女子不易。”

“你......”奚苍桐闻言，扭头探寻地望着他，得出结论道：“和别人不太一样。”

“嗯？”

奚苍桐的一半头发披散着，此时有些热了，便两手向后用一掌拢全发丝，打算就这么抬手握着爬山，答道：“一般我一讲，他们总觉得我图谋不轨。”

阳光渐明，奚苍桐后颈发梢下的皮肤冒出一些细密汗汽，泛着金粉。玉琢沿看他抓散发时注意到，莫名有些关心，还在考虑要不要给他找出来一根发带先用时，听闻此言，便将目光转回来，却突然对上他的眼睛。

“你不一样，你明白我。”

看玉琢沿垂目不言，又去埋头爬台阶，奚苍桐便在心里嘲笑起自己的自来熟，“交浅言深”惹人尴尬。

“云师当年常常教导我们，‘众生平等’，我一直都记得。”

本以为这位师兄不会再开口，奚苍桐听到这话，说不开心那是假的，便提起一口气紧跟上几步台阶，语气轻快道：“是，现在副师也常说。”

“副师还提过，若是我妹妹又愿意跟他研究合金炼化，他也收的。”

“你妹妹现在跟着哪位？”

“她算是首师的义女，官府名籍上是。但其实，她是跟着首师经营岳麓的矿，文章是不做了，也入仕不得的。但咱们这边矿多，这几年矿场数量也涨了，书院收益更多倚重这些，她其实比我忙。”

表面不动声色，玉琢沿内心却按耐不住欢喜起来：无心插柳柳成荫。

“云师也还在帮忙吗？”

“炼化上还有帮忙，但是具体怎么开，怎么经营，早已经不管了。”

“云师一向不太在乎这些。”

“是，唉......只可惜副师一身病痛，我们却找不来好大夫。云副师提起过他一个学生，好像会些医术，哦对对，他和你拜访的刘副师还是同窗，据说当年两个人还一齐帮官府救过灾民，刘副师差点就因此恩荫入仕。”

玉琢沿没想到云师会提起自己，握了握拳，眉间多出一丝紧张。

“你们知道他？”

奚苍桐却是一愣，反问道：“谁？那位师兄？”

“按辈分，确实是师兄。”

“哎呀！这......也是，按年龄算应该叫师伯了。”奚苍桐先是紧张，接着又笑起了自己：

“我总被副师教训说‘没大没小’。我们偷偷说，你别和副师讲。师伯师伯地叫，被人听见会训说妄论师长，我们叫师兄安全些，感觉上也没那么生分。”

安全？生分？

玉琢沿敏感到。

“这样说来，也是我的师兄了，能否也见一面？”

“他早不在岳麓了，而且最近......哎呀。”

“嗯？”

奚苍桐后知后觉，自己提了些不该提的事。于是他含混过去，“没什么”，快步超过玉琢沿，向前方山径走去。

未及山径，远处瓦顶掩映林间，炊烟一缕，扫地声近。

穿过山径，入眼一座石亭，石亭落在一块平层灰岩之上，后通一围墙小院，连通长廊之侧，则于平层散布八九张石桌，各置有铜盒，一个最近处的已经打开，里面装着笔墨纸砚。

“奚师哥早！”

一位书童正在亭里扫地，听见人来，便向奚苍桐问好，对不认识的玉琢沿也见怪不怪，点头示意行礼，要去继续手头的事，却被奚苍桐叫住了。

“稍等！副师用过早饭了吗？”

“刚刚已经有一个学生来过又走咯，副师现在刚要用饭去。”

“那我们......”

“没事，”奚苍桐拉过玉琢沿的小臂，打断玉琢沿的犹豫，直接把人往长廊里带，笑道：“云副师怎样你怕不是忘了？”

玉琢沿便也笑了：“也是。”

日碎穿林间，晨风湿凉过廊，带起额前碎发，奚苍桐回头一眼看见他笑。

脚下稍缓，毫不避讳地盯起人，奚苍桐自己耳根却有点红，真心实意地讲：“汪彦，你应该多笑笑，造福人间。”

苍桐，师伯听了很开心。

玉琢沿内心习惯地腹诽到，面上却自然而然地泛起一点粉，垂目不语，笑着摇摇头，径自沿长廊往深处去。

至院内主厅门前，玉琢沿驻步等待，却听落后几步而来的奚苍桐疑惑道：“怎么门关着？难道睡了回笼觉？”

两人对视，玉琢沿摇头，确实不知。

“我再问问去......哎小安！”

“怎么喽？”回来放扫帚的书童正进院子，看到他们和关上的门，也疑惑一声：“咦？”

“副师又睡下了吗？”

“不清楚嘞，平日起了也没关过门了呀？”小安走上来，把扫帚换到另一只手，抬手敲门：

“副师？”

没人应答，小安又要继续，却突然被从旁边伸出的一只手拦退几步——只见陌生面孔的那一位抬脚踢上了房门——咚——！

房门踹开，木栓断裂落地滚进桌下，撞上一只脚，停住了。

是云鹿。

三人进来，玉琢沿快步上前查看，趴在桌上的老人已然没了气息。

后面跟上来的小安满脸惊慌，想上前去扶去叫副师，却被玉琢沿突然爆发的生人勿近的气场阻止，犹犹豫豫地问：“副师，怎么了？”

玉琢沿深深地看他一眼，又把目光移向定在原地不远处的奚苍桐，并不回答。

奚苍桐不可思议地望着这边，却并不害怕，脸上更多的，是一种铡刀终究落下了的悲恸。

他眼圈红了，看向玉琢沿，却被他的愤怒镇醒，意识到，他们对于云鹿的死因，想法并不相同。

悲痛渐转怀疑。

“你......”奚苍桐终于走上前，蹲下身，望着云副师紧闭双目的脸，问向玉琢沿：“云副师......他......是不是......”

“你不会想说云师是病逝吧。”

奚苍桐的手握紧云副师的一膝，此时闻言，与小安一齐望向他，悲戚道：“你是不是发现了什么？”

玉琢沿看他感情真切，抬头又见小安也掉着眼泪等他答话，周身终于放松了些，但仍然眉头紧锁，不答反问：“你们是不是已经听说过旧都周山周灵观的命案？”

奚苍桐思索一瞬便眼眶睁大，倏然起身：“你的意思是......云副师被牵扯进去了？”

玉琢沿又要解释，却忽然止住，意识到一件事：岳麓传闻并不知晓周灵观命案的真正死因。他们知道的，或许和道观内部对外放出的掩饰信息一样，只以为是“短刀致命”。

所以才会用“牵扯”，而不是更直接的“被害”。

正在考虑如何解释，奚苍桐又问：“你怎么知道的？”

“你是哪位师下的？”小安终于问到。

奚苍桐等不到他回答，又被小安的质疑激起，急道：“你到底都知道些什么！你快说啊！你再不说我直接报官了！”

“我是来提醒刘副师，近日小心有人危害岳麓。”玉琢沿怕他真的现在就报官，又不想在事情水落石出之前暴露自己，情急之下想出一个尽量合理的借口：

“汪家与刘家是故交，我们有从旧都回来的亲眷得到一些内情，族中便派我和汪友兄弟二人前来传信。但我们所知，也只是有人会对书院师长一辈不利，具体是谁，甚而是哪几位，还是全向岳麓而来，就不得而知了。”


	7. 夜读房

奚苍桐呆住，小安上前拉着他袖子，两人相互扶着，一时都有些反应不过来。

“你的意思是......有人会像针对周灵观一样，也对我们不利？”奚苍桐不解道：“为什么？”

我也想知道为什么。

玉琢沿只能摇头。

末了，他又想起什么，问向小安：“刚刚离开的学子是哪位？他走时门开着吗？”

小安抹了抹眼泪，想了想，回道：“门没有注意，我平常都是从院子里向外打扫的，他来去我始终都在扫平台和长廊。”

奚苍桐问：“你怀疑书院学子？”

玉琢沿答：“我现在就不是书院学子。”

“可那人看着......”小安犹豫道：“很年轻呀，跟你们都差不多大，而且也穿着文士袍。不过......以前也确实没见过就是咯。”

一片沉默。

“对咯，他的发带我之前见过。”小安又想起了什么，对奚苍桐说道：

“奚师哥，他发带就和你上次捡回来的那条很像，刘副师当时恰好也在，不还当场就还去咯？我看着眼熟，才以为他是刘院新去的学子。”

玉琢沿感觉自己掉进了冰窟。

他手指发凉，顶着奚苍桐的视线，干着嗓子问：“发带什么纹样？”

“黑色的，绣着浅色线，质地看起来很好，像绸缎。”

早晨玉琢沿离开后，院子里便只剩下苏王汝幽一人。

苏王汝幽用短刀裂迁，悄悄回了一趟苏王府。

府内秩序井然。被他下药昏迷不醒的柏松寒，老老实实地呆在自己的身体里，扮演积郁成疾久病不愈的幽云苏王。

从枕头底下，他摸出来一把金镶碧玉的短刀，那是属于他自己的。

倚靠床头，对着短刀摩挲了一会儿，他想想周灵观，又想想远在金陵的大儒。他有点后悔。原本玉琢沿躲到金陵的时候，他就可以跟去的，哪怕远远看一眼大儒一家也好。

奈何自己愧怨未消，见了又如何？思念又如何。

以大儒的立场，不帮自己是常情。当初惜才收他，如今也是惜才，为了保护其他门生而弃他。

有教无类是他，“三教九流皆下品”也是他。

从一而终。

算了。

“哼。”

又想起周灵观那边还有一大堆事，玉琢沿还等他探查书院的消息，苏王汝幽伸了个懒腰，又把柏松寒的刀塞回枕头底下，换回自己的，便返还岳麓。

刘院树下显身，除了他，院内仍然空无一人。

昨晚他们在夜读房议事时，刘副师提起过，白天那里也有无课的学子自行读书。虽然只有师长在时，他们才许问课出声，余时要保持静默，但出了房门，规矩就不做数了。

别处他也不了解，索性先去夜读房看看再说。

岳麓依山势而建，除去进院待客主处，其余学子院散落四方。一般而言，各学子都会跟随自己师长住处，围居四周。

上午，大多过了乡试的都在听课。夜读房不大，用处不多，数量便也不多，主院只有一个。半凭回忆半问路，苏王汝幽很快就找到了昨晚落脚之处。

由天井行进房里去，门外一个学生斜倚廊柱，举书挡了大半张脸，小声快速读着，音量与树叶沙沙相似，并不扰人。进至房内，环视一周，只有三四人安静落座，或写字或看文。

这能打听出什么？

苏王汝幽站在大门廊下，不死心地转身看了看静如死水的室内，撇撇嘴，顿觉无奈。

“你找人？”

是倚着廊柱的那一位。

“没有。”

苏王汝幽又端起拒人于千里之外的架子，扮演那个姓柏的。

学子看他语气不善，神情倨傲，当场翻给他一个白眼。翻完，人又一手举书挡脸，读自己的去了。

苏王汝幽刚走下几步，立刻后悔：我是蠢吗？干嘛不顺着聊下去！

他这样想着，脚下放缓，随即停住，转身对那学子道：“我丢了东西，心里有些急，别见怪。”

学子垂下书，看着他走回来，问道：“找东西的？”

“是。”苏王汝幽乖乖回答。

“丢在这里了吗？”

“不确定。”

“丢了什么？”

“......不方便说。”

学子眨巴几下眼皮，忽然意识到自己好奇过重。他有些不好意思，直起身，将书扣在放灯烛的外桌上，解释道：“我常来这儿，所以刘副师就让我管着这间夜读房，当‘家’当惯了。”

“嗯。”

学子当他生了气，以为他又迁怒了自己多管闲事，一时也有些不开心。不过转念一想，人一般丢了贵重物品才会这么急躁，他也不是不能理解。

“你也不用太着急，如果是在各家学子院里面丢的值钱物什，有人捡到就会交给自家副师，咱们统共就十几家，还怕谁吞了？”

“自己人是不怕，可是最近......”

学子闻言，望向他，上下打量。

“你是新来的吧？”

“是。为秋试来，前几日刚到，只是不巧，未曾与你见过。”

“怪不得......”学子明显松了口气，探身透过窗子看了眼房内，回来拉着他往廊边靠，低声道：“你也听到那些传闻了？”

苏王汝幽和他对望，好一会儿，才点了点头。

“你信吗？”

苏王汝幽被问住了，只好反问道：“你信吗？”

“说不上来......我感觉有真有假。”

“哪里假？”

“道听途说的东西，乍一看全像假的。”

苏王汝幽不知道怎么回应，只能沉默。

“哎，你听的什么版本？”

“版本？”

“对呀？光周灵观死伤人数，我听到的已经有六种数量了，下至两人，上不封顶。”

苏王汝幽随着他二指变一、一指向天抬眼望去，又落回视线，无言以对。

“要我分析，”学子不耐等他回应，又一歪靠上廊柱，散散叉起手臂抱着，煞有介事道：

“周灵观那边怕不是自己炼丹修道搞出了什么意外，可又不好让外人知道，自断香火，所以呢，就编出什么‘雷劫’什么‘升仙’。可结果呢，估计他们没想到，官府才不会相信那些。现在好了，又说是出了什么师门叛逆，不就是找了个外门弟子什么的，让他背黑锅的意思。”

苏王汝幽忍不住撇了撇嘴，却带着点佩服的意思，接道：“你这想法也挺有道理。不过我能不能问一句，你为什么这么猜？”

“首先，‘子不语怪力乱神’，我自己是不信什么轮回往生。周灵观再灵验，也没谁听见过起死回生什么的，对吧？他们做的法事我也有耳闻，感觉就是一帮会观星会种树的工匠，小打小闹，连工部那几个院的门儿都摸不到。”

苏王汝幽顿时拉下脸，却也知道这时候不该和他起冲突，好话不会讲，干脆不说。

那学子总以为他这人是脾性不好，便不在意，没有深想，兀自继续道：

“道观死伤，怕是真的，看那欲盖弥彰的样子，数量估计不同寻常，不找个由头给官府怕是过不去。那出了命案，最常见的原因是什么？谋杀呗。”

学子转了身体重心，换了只脚撑重量，又道：“你知道我为什么分析不是真有人谋杀吗？”

“不知道。”

“咳，真有自己人伤害自家人，都是家丑，哪能专门派人来跟咱们岳麓首师透口风。”


	8. 寻

“你说什么？”

苏王汝幽冲动出口。

“你没听说？”学子有些疑惑，随即又想起他是刚来，便解释道：“哦，我有几个关系好的同窗，对旧都有些了解，他们先发现不对劲的。”

“你从哪里来？”

“金陵。金陵汪家。”

“那你能懂。你看，从金陵到这里，你们用了多久？”

“......你是想说，事情传得太快，不合常理，一定是有周灵观一方主动通信。”

“聪明！一点就透。”

苏王汝幽却没有一丝开心的样子。

“如果是外人散布谣言呢？”

“人图什么？”学子反问。

图你们交人。

苏王汝幽感到一阵头痛，突然理解了玉琢沿每每看向自己时“恨铁不成钢”的眼神。

“你们为什么笃定首师知晓？”

“我们几个暗地里复盘过。传闻是从主院里出来的，岳麓首师居主，这事，不言自明。”又有人进来前院，学子见了便转回来探身去够自己的书，拿在手里，翻了几页，等人进屋。

苏王汝幽便也挺直后背，冷了脸，负起手等。

他差点忘了自己还是“柏松寒”。

“你丢的东西要紧吗？就在这儿陪我闲聊。”学子从书里抬头，忽然又道。

“哈，当然要紧，但没这传闻有意思。”

学子见他突然这样，一脸古怪，却又当他急在失物，就没计较太多。

“假如——我是说假如，”苏王汝幽认真说道：“有人叫你们帮忙捉拿那个倒霉的背锅的，你们会怎么办？”

“儒生讲求义理，我既然来此求学，就想听听岳麓人的想法。”

学子对他对视——目内真切万分。

学子捧书，沉思片刻，答道：“我若是首师，便按官府文牒行事，要捉要放，全听公法。”

“若非官府要求，或周灵观，或其他，那只好亲自下场，问问‘那个倒霉的背锅的’，究竟是否清白。之后，再做定夺。”

苏王汝幽仍然盯着他。

“不过话说回来，我若是首师，说不定岳麓根本就不会跟什么道观扯上关系。我又不认识周灵观的人，岳麓又跟周灵观没什么来往，难不成，做首师的都要跟远在旧都周山的那帮子道士搞好关系？再说了，”学子又埋头读书：“我又不是首师。”

这个答案，看样子苏王汝幽是接受了。

他原地站了一会儿，也不知想些什么，回过神来，学子已经又沉进书里，也正是他低低的读书声才唤醒他。

苏王汝幽与人道别，学子抬手挥了挥，没再分出什么神，又读书去了。

夜读房小院与藏书房相连，藏书房门开四面，昨晚闭门，他们是沿外走廊走，绕过了它才进入后院天井。此时，苏王汝幽将将一步踏进藏书房，想径直原路出门，外院门便急匆匆冲进来两个人。

为首一个拉住了路过的学子，神色急切地问着什么。

苏王汝幽又向那边走出几步，突然一只手臂伸来，拽起他的胳膊，不等他有所反应便带人飞速扑向侧门——

裂迁！

“你干嘛啊姓玉的！”

两人身影重现刘院，苏王汝幽一个趔趄扑出几步，脚下碎冰支离破碎。

玉琢沿放了手，自己也被带出去几步，又听见他叫喊，顿时怒火中烧。不等他站稳，玉琢沿便又追上去，刚刚瞬间感应到并且夺来裂迁用的金翠短刀，现在伴随着他的步步紧逼，抵在了它自己主人的心脏之上。

“你刚才在哪！说。”

苏王汝幽整个人都快要挤进围墙里——金翠就像是从未属于过他一般，刀锋凛冽地扎进皮肤，就像他曾经控制它毫不犹豫地扎进仇家的眉心。

只不过区别在于，现在它还没有真真正正破皮而入。

控刀的人距他一步之外，身形戒备，怒目而视。

“怎么了？”他还是懵的。

“你到底干了什么？”

“我......”苏王汝幽意识到，有事发生了。

可他很无辜。

“我回了一趟幽云，拿我的金翠去了。”苏王汝幽冲着心脏处“叛变”的短刀点了点下巴，给自己正名。

“把柏松寒藏在幽云？”

“嗯。”点点头，他又继续解释：“我不是一直都对外称病，刚好让他替我躺着，我过来帮忙。”

听到“帮忙”，玉琢沿鼻子都要气歪了。他不再控制金翠，随它掉在了草丛上，自己转身过去大口呼吸。

苏王汝幽心疼地捡起刀，又不敢冲玉琢沿抱怨，只能在他背后冲人龇牙咧嘴。

“云鹿死了。”

“谁？”

有人死了？

“我的老师。”玉琢沿转回来面向他，眉眼间俱是怒意，口中冷静道：“如果不是你，那就是有人盯上了我们，意图陷害周灵观。”

“......你怀疑我？”

“发带。”玉琢沿一手指了指他的头顶，道：“最后一个见过我老师的人，头上就带着咱们的黑箔。”

“柏松寒也不在，也不是你的话，那就是有人藏在暗处针对我们。”

苏王汝幽攥紧了刀把。

“对了，”他想起夜读房学子的话，向玉琢沿转述：“岳麓有关咱们观的流言，似乎是这里的首师放出去的。”

“什么？”玉琢沿和他的反应一模一样。

苏王汝幽耸耸肩，不置可否，又见玉琢沿疑惑催逼的眼神，无奈道：“刘副师的一个学生讲的，可信度应该不低吧？”

玉琢沿收回目光，垂目沉思。

首师放出流言，为了什么？书院都是儒生，和周灵观没甚联系，即便是管理书院矿石产业的几位，也大多是为了书院经营，独立出去的几位也和书院关系亲密，没必要再和遥远的“三教九流”扯上关系。让这些人知道周灵观出了命案，能有什么影响......

不对，如果反着想呢？不是让岳麓牵扯上周灵观，而是要让周灵观牵扯上书院！

如果周灵观的意外与岳麓书院有关，那么关注调查此事的各方力量便都会聚集于此。明面上，官府会派人来，而如果真的有人故意引起周灵观事故，他们也会将精力从那边分出一些，转到岳麓这里。还有周灵观自己，比如他——玉琢沿。

但是这样的后果，会好吗？

他原本就是莫名其妙背上黑锅，道长不给解释，见面就叫人捉他。现在各方又盯上了岳麓书院，可在这里，周灵观又被牵扯进人命里。

难道......真的是人祸？不是炼金意外吗。

叹气回神，一眼就见苏王汝幽望着自己，他面带忧虑，不确定道：“刚才那两个人.....是去追查我的？”

“啊！”

差点忘了这事！

苏王汝幽一脸意料之内。

“你先在院里别乱走动，脸生不容易找——”

“夜读房有人知道我属刘院。”

这......是了，他估计是去那打听消息，自表出自刘院情有可原。

怎么办？

“都跟谁说了？”

“重要吗，刘副师的拜帖估计都已经递上去了吧，难不成为了我去灭口？”苏王汝幽忍不住给他一个白眼。

“事态反常，也不是不可。”苏王汝幽楞在原地，呆呆望向玉琢沿，只听他又道：“我不想周灵观再出事了。”


	9. 坦白

“我不想周灵观再出事了。”

“辣里就要我们岳麓促四嘛！”

两人被这怒意一惊，双双看向来源——从房内走出刘副师。

“啥？”苏王汝幽没听懂。

“你——你要祸害我们岳麓啊你！”

大意了！

玉琢沿暗骂自己感知失误，临近中午，就算按时间算，院子里也可能有人的——现在只能庆幸是刘副师。

“副师，”玉琢沿赶忙上前，却见刘副师有些惧怕地退了两步，反应过来，只好驻步，俯首大礼后，敬手不放，解释道：“前后缘由您听全了的，我并非要针对师门，是暗箭不得不防。”

刘副师又要辩论什么，玉琢沿张口打断：“还有，如果您的一个学生都能推测出周灵观之事与首师有关，您真的一点都不知情吗？副师，为什么要隐瞒？”

刘副师不答，玉琢沿放下手臂，深深叹气，缓步上阶道：“周灵观是我的家，可岳麓也还有你，还有......云师，我也不想你们出事的。”

玉琢沿暗自观察刘副师的反应，状似自然背后的一只手，手心悄悄聚起一团白雾——是迷药。

提起云鹿，刘副师悲从中来，却又忽然对不远处强装架子、不知所措的“柏松寒”道：“你到底是哪个！”

二人俱是一愣——刚刚以为周围没人，话语间没有注意，身份暴露了！

完犊子，这还怎么扯得清？

玉琢沿已经半抬出手准备放药，紧闭的院门忽被敲响——

“刘副师，您在吗？”

院内一静，三人相互对望间，门外人又道：“我是北山云院的奚苍桐，院里出了事，想找您帮帮忙。”

苏王汝幽疑惑提防，玉琢沿又垂目想事，而刘副师来回看了看那两人，一脸惊恐。

提心吊胆望了眼大门，刘副师压低声音，带着点乞求地威胁道：“奚苍桐是云师最年轻的学生，也是岳麓矿学一系肩负厚望的小辈，换言之，他是供养岳麓的产业所系，你伤了他，等同于断掉书院财路，望你三思！”

“发现云师故去，他与我在一处。”

刘副师顿住。

“在回院之前，你可知晓云师的事？”

刘副师摇头。

“看来，这个师弟有心护我们。”

我们？

苏王汝幽身份暴露后便做回自我，眉头一皱，直接道：“听声音，这不是刚才去夜读房找我的那个人吗。哼，这也算保护？”

“发带。”玉琢沿看了眼他，道：“他没用发带问人，只按见过你的那个书童提供的身量相貌寻你。”

“见过我？”

哦哦，错了。

“......是见过疑似凶手。抱歉，我本以为是你。”

“哼！”

刘副师看他们两个这样，先是发觉这个“柏松寒”真实身份就是那位“汪小友”，后又觉察出玉琢沿话里的意思：奚苍桐打算隐瞒云师被害一事与他们有关，而云师被害，与持有那条发带的人有关。

听刚才的对话，他们好像又被陷害，不是真凶，但那发带似乎是周灵观独有，周灵观是逃不脱了的。这样讲来，难道这事是冲着周灵观去的？难道周灵观的命案也真是有人暗中捣鬼？可陷害周灵观，为什么要杀害云师呢？

又想到云鹿被害，刘副师眼眶泛红。

“刘副师，”门外锲而不舍：“合餐房说您用过饭便回院了，您在吗？苍桐实在有急事找您。”

“副师，”玉琢沿低声道：“我出身道观，是有一些异术，但心性并非歪斜。你当年信我，今日算我求你，再信我一次。”

“您让苍桐进来吧，周灵观有事相求。”

晌午过后，金风穿叶，树影婆娑。

树下八仙一张，四人围坐，桌上是学童送来给二汪的午饭，四菜一汤，并甜点两份——仙草冻。

那三人本没胃口，奈何苏王汝幽吃相喜人。他脸是柏松寒那张凛然相，可神态少年平易，大概是真饿了，一筷子嚼完接一筷子，被满盘的辣椒辣出细汗，靠吸完一碗仙草冻，勉强维持着“不能被辣哭”的自尊。不好意思地转头呼舌头，他又接过玉琢沿递来的另一碗仙草冻，继续就着深桶里盛的不要钱似的白米，只吃离自己最近的那盘辣椒炒肉。

“苍桐，”刘副师先劝了最为低落的奚师弟：“怎样都先吃点东西吧，云师死因不是一时半刻能查明的。”

奚苍桐把目光从苏王汝幽身上收回来，又望望盯着那半碗也快要没了的仙草冻的玉琢沿，知道如果自己不动筷子，刘副师和他也都不会动筷子的——云副师和自己最亲。

鼻子又一酸，奚苍桐赶忙忍住，拿起了筷子。

门开后互表身份，奚苍桐得知来龙去脉，悲怒之中，受了玉琢沿代替周灵观对他行的一拜。

稍稍平息之后，几人商议，此事缘由不宜声张，需暗中查探。虽然云鹿生前嘱咐，自己身后之事一切从简，入土为安，怕也未曾想过会徒遭牵连，死于非命。现今为旧都一观，隐去祸事，昭告“寿终”，虽逝者豁然，而生魂哀怨。

毕竟还是儒生。

云鹿没有家眷，除去岳麓矿产一系，已与山下几无关联，曾有传言，早在青年时弃士从工的那一刻起，他便被家族除名，此后孑然一身。

一墓一碑，一香一酒，几同僚，几熟商，不过一个多时辰，从生到死。

奚苍桐只换了身白袍，起筷夹菜，万事如常。

“小心辣，给。”

苏王汝幽看他夹的菜里有段红辣椒，便把手边只剩一小口的仙草冻推了过去。

“......谢谢。”

刚要回一句“不客气”，对面的刘副师从桌下踹了苏王汝幽一脚，他要发作，本能地瞥了眼玉琢沿，果然见人又一副“看智障”的样子。

行吧，我光吃饭总行了吧。

“事情结束，能不能也给我一条黑箔？”

苏王汝幽被米饭呛住了，剧烈咳嗽起来。

“当然可以，”玉琢沿一边上手拍背递茶，一边向正对面的奚苍桐回道：“用法虽然杂，但也不难，我会教你。”

旁边的刘副师米饭扒到一半，闻言顿住，意味深长地看了他一眼。

“怎么了？”苏王汝幽缓过劲，瞧到刘副师有些别扭的表情，直言问道：“玉琢沿没教过你吗？”

三人一齐停筷，先看他，另三人再看玉琢沿，最后又在刘副师和奚苍桐之间徘徊。

“他何止没教我，连那黑箔是什么都未曾讲过。”

刘副师撇撇嘴，拿公勺盛排骨汤。玉琢沿见状，连忙放下碗筷，拿过碗勺，后双手奉上。

“副师勿怪。”

苏王汝幽顶着“凛然相”，翻了个白眼，小声唾弃：“切。”

“啧嘶！你个崽堡里堡气......”

“啥意思？”

“吃饭！”玉琢沿忍不住吼他。

“嗤——”

三人愣住。

看他们斗嘴吵闹，奚苍桐没忍住一声笑，悬空的筷头还夹着块麻辣牛肉。

“......见笑了。”玉琢沿重新落座，面上泛红，却是真的有些发烫，罕见地感到一点点羞耻。

刚以为气氛又要归于沉寂，奚苍桐主动开口道：“黑箔是为我妹妹要的，将来哪一天，若首师故去，她也不至于束手无策。”

“啊我，我没有责怪——”真的一点责怪都没有吗？奚苍桐扪心自问，绝非真言。

“我也怪我自己。”怕他们又因自己停筷子，奚苍桐捧着碗，夹了一小口米饭，含混道：“其实想想，如果不是你们来，我可能真就以为云副师是......那才是真的不公。”

“你不怪我们祸水东引？”苏王汝幽不顾其他，认真到。

“‘树欲静而风不止’，”奚苍桐又夹了一筷子莴笋，低头道：“你们不是风，是和我同根生的树。”


	10. 暗箭

见奚苍桐仍然顾及同门之情，苏王汝幽思及自己身遭遇，心中忽然酸涩，便只闷下头去扒饭。

没等玉琢沿出声，刘副师却放下了筷子，认认真真问向奚苍桐：“你以后，想好再跟哪位老师了吗？”

奚苍桐眨眨眼，愣了。

“我虽跟同云师学过一段时间，但终归走向异道，现在不通金工道理，恐怕不能教你了，实在惭愧。”

奚苍桐赶忙放下碗筷，起身一躬：“刘副师，您能为我考虑来日，已经让苍桐......”

他说着便带出点哭腔来，只是又自己忍住。

刘副师叹着气，伸手把人牵回了座上。

“你几位长师兄，刚刚在同首师应付丧礼时，就找好去处了。首师留了两位，还有两位决定离开书院，其他几位连同你们小辈，要么还跟矿产炼化方面的老师，要么就转去跟儒生一起读书。我想问问你的意思。”

玉琢沿听到首师收下两位“师弟”，心中开始盘算打量，又分出一些心思听奚苍桐的打算——他直觉奚苍桐不会跟去研究经营，转学文章也不会去的。

奚苍桐一手不自觉收下膝上，低头犹豫。

“莫急，好好想，我不催你，那边问起有我帮你拖着，你想好了跟谁，我去帮你说。我做师兄的本业帮不了你太多，但论安排人，现在面子也不比首师小到哪里去。”

玉琢沿默不作声瞅了瞅他。

奚苍桐感谢一笑，见玉琢沿也看过来，忽然想问问他的意思——他直觉此人可靠胜于他人，也许是有得知他与刘副师年龄其实相近的缘由在吧。

两人目光空中一对，奚苍桐便要开口——此时，院墙那边忽然咻得一声，三支暗箭破空而来！

另两人只闻其声，苏王汝幽已将手中竹筷对空甩出抵挡，余下一支对准自己的，只张手直对，正面攒出一枚青光冰凌梭子，以周灵观秘传控制掌心肌肉微弱生物电流，迅速加热梭尾空气，估计轨道，冲与对面暗箭对爆。

冰梭还未与对面相触，苏王汝幽却惊出一身冷汗——那两发暗箭竟未被阻挡，反而直直扎毁筷子，来势汹汹。

苏王汝幽刚要出刀，那三箭却忽被“凭空”升出的大板子堵截，生生扎入第一层木材，又被后层的坚硬金属层抵挡，锃得一声止住了来势。

苏王汝幽低头，果然是玉琢沿。

“是铜刺。”

玉琢沿简短解释，抬手隔空将板化球，又放生电将球的内外两材皆化玉质，而内部由玄黑凝液粘住铜刺首尾，自己上前，隔玉球观察暗器。

摸了摸从幽云苏王府找来系的腰带，果然，苏王汝幽自己短刀化的金碧石子没了。

看来他感觉到那不是普通暗器，保险起见用了短刀。

苏王汝幽暗怨自己不争气。

“你没事吧？”他也上前看暗器，只是随口问到。

玉琢沿严肃至极的脸被他这句冲击得松动了些，不由得腹诽：你才有事。

他们只做平常，而刘副师和奚苍桐此时才刚反应过来。刘副师一脸戒备地远望玉球，绕过去，只向远处深林遥探。苏王汝幽也不阻拦，只跟他一起去墙边，对外警戒。

“怎么回事？这是......这是道法吗？它们，”奚苍桐脸色苍白走上前，弱弱地指向铜刺，关切道：“刚刚冲我们来得吗？你们有没有事？”

“没事。”玉琢沿也跟着向深林望去，回了奚苍桐，便又向苏王汝幽沉声道：“是来确定我们身份的。”

铜刺一寸长，尖细锥体，能以普通弓弩射出，即使是常人受伤，也只是穿破骨肉，虽然凶险，但若伤处避开要害，则并不致命，而常人也不会联想到其他邪术，就算遭到怀疑也可解释是独门猎器。

苏王汝幽听他这么讲，便知道，后面还会来人。

玉琢沿垂头想了想，还是收了刀，原样留下两根铜刺，另一根交给刘副师，道：“副师，这能否查出是哪里的工艺？”

“好，我试一哈。”

“我来吧。”刘副师要收，奚苍桐仍然白着脸，满腹疑惑，却主动道：“原料都有其特质，工艺、产地、气候等等，总有一项伪造不来的。”

对呀，这不是现成的学生吗！可......

刘副师眼珠子又转到玉琢沿身上，想他不直接交给奚苍桐，难道又是有什么考虑？是看他经验少，不放心？

“云副师的事情，我本该帮忙的，错不在你们。”玉琢沿欲言又止，奚苍桐一眼看穿他所想，心中半哀半暖，安慰道：

“周灵观有难，本与我无关，然而事已既此，再无关也有关了。云副师已逝，无论目的为何，对方冲周灵观而来，还是冲岳麓书院而来，如今还有什么区别吗？”

玉琢沿抿唇不语，不认同的样子。

“我资历尚浅，但胜在动机，且课业自来为首。你若实在不放心，交给他人也没问题，可我一定会跟着查的。”

玉琢沿望着他，摇头叹道：“不......我不想任何人再牵扯进来了。”

一旁的刘副师立刻皱眉，想说些什么，可张张嘴，拿手点着无动于衷的玉琢沿，抚胸顺气，没跟他多计较。

他是担心最后不得不把你们都灭口......苏王汝幽翻了个白眼，眼神落在深林，却正好看见那处隐约又有骚动，立时出言提醒——

“他们来了！”

“保护好人，我带刀去远处。”

“你还回来吗？”

“想我说不回吗！能不能说点好的。走了。”

苏王汝幽被他莫名其妙的暴躁点炸习惯了，人一裂迁走，深林那边树冠冲出一气，处境暂且安全，便扭身，冲愁容满面的两人耸了耸肩。

岳麓西北，自云师住处向山脚下行平缓处，玉琢沿从雾团显身，雾团不散，化一椭圆电球，球面上一条细细蓝焰绕球内人身前背后一周，有飞虫撞上电球，立时化作灰烟。

玉琢沿横刀胸前，背靠古树，眼神凌厉，环视四周。

嗖嗖两声，又是两拨铜刺！

然而此次，这几根铜刺却带上了控尾琉璃片，速度较之前更快而温度也较之前高出数倍，在猛然扎上电球之前，已然将穿洞而过的叶片整个烧灼枯烂。

简直不管不顾了！

然铜刺撞上电球，却立刻失掉了冲力。它们被玉琢沿控的电球蓝焰吸收能量，甚至以电流继过控制，转而向外防备，被电球主人据为己用。

不多时，又从斜后方冲来一物，速度非常——一个通身流光的琉璃水滴。

玉琢沿感到琉璃滴头部热量巨大，绝非善类，果断撤掉电球仅留蓝焰，后使刀，要从中抽取短刀锻入的数万素材，以求抵挡击杀。

正在此时，琉璃滴竟又加速！它直冲蓝焰最盛处，断焰毁芯——霎时烈焰冲天，周遭陷入一片火海。

玉琢沿骂声出口，连忙凝水结冰，冻出方圆百米一冰原。在他回神之际，琉璃滴以以千钧之力重击目标！

这一击将人撞出冰原。玉琢沿仰倒在地，又迅速翻身，捂心脏之下半掌处，唇侧流出鲜血。幸而反应够快，他以短刀接挡，堪堪保命。

琉璃滴不给喘息，寻到气息，便又追来。纵然玉琢沿忍痛反应飞速，闪避迅疾不减，但琉璃滴穷追不舍，惹人恼怒。一人一物纠缠至一方行道歇息的空地，琉璃滴温度再次升高！

千钧一发之际，玉琢沿当机放出短刀。

他双手散虚掌，再以筋骨出劲，以血肉之间的微弱电流影响短刀灵磁，使其整体受力，变形变性融成一球状粘稠体，当其胀至约直径三尺，即以浓度最高、玄色最深处正面迎向琉璃滴。

咚——！


	11. 不请自来

琉璃滴直入玄粘体，如闷拳撞面团，去势大减。玄粘体被琉璃滴硬生生撞退几米，距玉琢沿面前只剩不足五丈，而玉琢沿脚下已是不稳，他身形微晃，额角青筋显现。

此时，对面所控的琉璃滴热度又忽然爆起，似是要将其炸裂，以破碎琉璃重创玉琢沿。

玉琢沿隔控玄粘体，感到掌内已然灼痛愈烈，心下暗骂轻敌。

避不开一顿掉血三升了。

正要卸力控体归来保护自己，减轻伤害，玉琢沿咬紧牙关预备抗痛——

嗯？

异变乍起。

预想中的疼痛并没有到来。眼睛未睁，周围却响起一阵噼里啪啦。与此同时，玉琢沿心中大震——分裂成碎块儿的玄粘体，此时已经完全与自己的生电断联，竟受制于他人！

这......怎么可能？！

短刀灵磁与所属人生电一一对应，除非短刀主人主动分享生电纹，或者因道观为防手足相残、强于同辈之间立下的血盟，又或如苏王汝幽那般，冒险移魂至主人身体，否则即使是血亲，也都无法夺刀。于此之外，夺刀之事前所未闻，从短刀的形成来讲本就绝无可能的。但现在这事却发生了，对周灵观全体，不亚于是一种近乎“灭门”的重创，动摇根基，遑论个人。

玉琢沿猝然睁目，向对面半空望去——呆住了。

焦炭，满目漆黑的焦炭。

无论是自己的玄粘碎块，还是对方的铜刺琉璃碎片，全部都被晶体黑炭裹覆，或悬停半空，或散落一地，死气沉沉，毫无生机。

忽然，玉琢沿发现，从自己四散的玄粘碎块上，又扑簌簌掉下一些炭粉。伴随这唯一的动静，一个身影从树林中背手而出。

是一个女人。

玉琢沿自己面容清俊，也见过许多美人，而这个来人，若身处闹市，她小家碧玉之貌，虽不至于过目不忘，也足够让人顾盼流连。然其周身气度，却又与面相不符。她两额垂双髻又盘妇人头，身量不高不矮，身姿玲珑有致，四肢包裹在漆黑金纹猎装里，似一头饱食野豹，偶然在此挑寻零口，游刃有余，目光警惕，伺机而动。

他不认识。

未曾露面的偷袭方，至今也毫无动静。

她是谁？要干嘛？以及更重要的，短刀怎么会被她区区黑炭所困所夺？她既会道法，看来也是修道之人，难道掌握了周灵观所不了解的东西？

“抱歉，”她看向远处深林，又看了看掉炭粉的炭块，先向玉琢沿道：“没想到你的法器里锻进的有碳，误伤了。”

玉琢沿紧盯对方，抱拳颔首，只无声道谢。

她面色微讶，略一思索，了然一笑。

少女之姿，首领之态，是哪处道观的道长吗？控碳晶与控水火无异，周灵观也有修习，只是碳不如火直接，又不如金属坚硬，实为鸡肋，因此他们实际便不常用。但看这人控制之熟练，又有夺刀之惊，玉琢沿不敢妄估，只在心头将万千名录掠过。

而此时，被包裹悬定半空的铜刺和琉璃碎片，突然剧烈颤动起来，从完好铜刺中浑厚之语传来：“没想到周山请到了您。您何必如此？”

“没人请我，我来接人，偶遇而已。”女子对答，同时看向琉璃滴未爆完的主体，而身边所有碳化之物瞬间化为齑粉，旋风入林，悄无声息。

她只身未动，面容轻松。

“那真是不巧了，宴道长。”

“是不巧。”被道破身份，她只微笑到。

铜刺又半空抖了抖，装作抖掉已然空无一物的桎梏，又传声道：“宴道长，可否问一句，您这是来岳麓接哪位，可是故人？”

“你问得多了。”她音容未变，直白挟拒。

铜刺沉寂下去，代人颔首，随后和重新汇聚的琉璃滴一起，返入林去了。

暗敌离去，而玉琢沿身前压力不减。

刚刚黑炭散去瞬间，玄粘碎块便立时又与所属玉琢沿生电重联，毫无异样，仿佛无事发生过。这根本无法让玉琢沿放心。他无法确定，自己的刀会不会又瞬间被夺，被控刺向原主。而这位宴道长，既然能够夺刀，又未尝不会安插暗线进刀，控制刀主。

思及远处周灵观危境，自身处境也并非乐观，玉琢沿心下不免生出一丝惶然。

宴道长负手望林，确认对方离开，便转过身，打量玉琢沿道：“你怎么得罪他们了？”

玉琢沿又是一呆。

“你不知道他们是谁吗？”

玉琢沿盯着人，犹豫片刻，摇头承认，又主动问道：“您是？”

“不重要。”

这样一张让人心生亲近的脸，独断起来却毫不留情，若是旁人未曾见其道法，只怕会生出不甘不屑，徒增恶意。

玉琢沿忽然很为自己的“平易近人”感到一点英明。

“他们来自西陆，近海，喜好琉璃，善于实器。”宴道长开口解释到。

“为何还用碳？”

“搓一搓他们锐气。”

玉琢沿闭口，无话可说。

“你的短刀是周山的，你出身周灵观吗？”

玉琢沿正要化刀归石，对面忽然这样认出他，真是......敌友莫辨，一言难尽。

“你是不是姓‘玉’？”

玉琢沿心中猛跳，见对方眼中探寻，不由得小退一步，手心发冷。

这宴道长到底怎么回事？

对面见他面色古怪，幡然醒悟，笑道：“我来接奚苍桐，是他和我提过你。”

“嗯？”

奚苍桐？奚苍桐怎么会跟修道之人扯上关系？他不是云师最好的......对了，最初铜刺刺来，便是三根！

也是，就周灵观能来人，不许别处道观来人吗。玉琢沿心中冷笑。

岳麓书院是普世间为数不多的炼矿之地，儒生通朝堂，产业又与三教藕断丝连，怎么可能只有他一个会道法的来‘偷师’？

再者，首师不还主动放言掺和周灵观了。

想通这一点，玉琢沿不由叹气。

事儿真多，愁人啊。

“对了，”他又想起一个人——不是云师，问道：“奚苍桐的妹妹呢？”

宴道长却没了回答，她长久地看了玉琢沿一会儿，最后只岔开话题道：“你要回书院吗，帮我带个路？”

“我......”

刚刚遭遇的暗敌让玉琢沿心生戒备。他专门逃这么远再和人打，也是不想祸及无辜。虽说对方似乎也没有伤害岳麓师生的意思，但这让玉琢沿更加担忧，因为这几乎意味着，他和苏王汝幽早已经是两个移动的活靶子，谁都能追上来兜头打一顿。

“你若想走，便从西北下山。那边有我来去的痕迹，你从那里离开，用道法还是用普法，都没人敢拦。”

“多谢。”玉琢沿真心感激，又道：“但现在不是一走了之的时候，还有很多事没做，恐怕一段时间之内，都要呆在这儿，连累奚苍桐了。”

宴道长已走出几步，闻言，侧身回顾，面无表情道：“所以我才迫不得已，来接人走。”


	12. 奚苍桐

“你说奚苍桐不会道法？”

苏王汝幽放下手中的典籍，惊讶望向玉琢沿。

玉琢沿倾身桌上，对照着面前铺陈的图纸，研究悬浮在掌心的小颗黑炭群，控制它们聚团又分离——从遭遇宴道长处附近的枝叶上收集的，它们原呈粉末状沾在各处，是玉琢沿费了好大力气，才又将将烧回成小小的几个颗粒。

“只是怀疑。”

“可......”苏王汝幽猛然止住，愁眉苦脸，犹犹豫豫。

图纸是玉琢沿拜托刘副师让人送来的，玉琢沿直起身，深深叹气，暗自摇头。他收了碳粉，看了眼隔门另一头埋在书堆里的人，一边活动手腕，一边奇道：“你还有什么不敢说的？”

“......你云鹿副师的事，真与他们无关吗？”

玉琢沿一口气窒住，手腕活动完甩了甩，呼吸才又跟着重新放开：“不知道。”

“不知道？”苏王汝幽嚯得一下起身，手旁一摞书倒了也不理会，声量拔高，委屈着说：“我现在也在背黑锅！再说这又事关咱们道观，难道真的放任他们来去自由？”

拦得住你自己去拦。

玉琢沿内心暗怼，默不作声。

他又把视线落上图纸，希望再扫出一些头绪来。

宴道长的碳有问题。

回想短刀断联，可能性众多，但玉琢沿回忆多次当时情境，清楚记得，断联的发生与黑炭裹覆声几乎同时出现，这让他不得不怀疑上黑炭。

性质？结构？还是混进有他不知道的物质？

当时和宴道长对话结束，玉琢沿还是为她引路，两人一同回到书院。他们在刘院和奚苍桐等人会面时，刘副师已经又被人叫去，带着和奚苍桐对过的“云副师身上丢了值钱的东西才四处找人，后来发现是乌龙，是小安帮着收起来忘了”的口供，要和首师主院一起连夜处理岳麓内部的事。

奚苍桐想和他一起，担心他路上出事，却被刘副师按住，只冲呆在房门观望的苏王汝幽喊着“好好保护我们家崽”，扭头就跑。

无奈留在院里，他刚决定重新追出去，门外玉琢沿回来了，伸手一让，请进一位故人。

奚苍桐见到宴道长时，先是略微惊讶，而后看向她身边的玉琢沿。最终他收回目光，盯住眼前方寸地面，通红血色自两耳向脖颈，蔓延一片。

宴道长笑着走近，停在他几步之外，上下打量。

“道长。”

夕阳如火，奚苍桐本就肤色偏白，羞赧更显眉目惶然，玉琢沿目不转睛地看着。他埋首而立，只对宴道长弯身拱手，行尊师礼。

“你的这个朋友，比你以为的要更加不同寻常。”

奚苍桐终于抬头起身，和玉琢沿目光一会，两人皆向她疑惑望去。

嘴角坠平，笑意渐消，宴道长目光越过奚苍桐，探向阶上同样负手而立的“柏松寒”。

只被这猎装少女上下扫视几眼，苏王汝幽强自维持着姿态，暗咬后槽牙，汗毛乍起，本能不安起来。

“道长，他是我观小辈苏王汝幽，”玉琢沿几步跨过，横在苏王汝幽身前，抱拳解释道：“就是朝廷新封于幽云的幽云苏王，曾是大儒朱子门生。”

玉琢沿不明白宴道长的敌意从何而来，猜测可能是苏王汝幽移魂导致的生电紊乱，被她察觉。但他又不确定对方是否知晓周灵观移魂道法，如果对方不知道，只因感知磁场扰乱而疑心，他还并不愿意直接暴露此术。玉琢沿这样说，是希望倚仗苏王汝幽朝堂的身份来保护他，以防宴道长做出什么谁都拦不住的事来。

宴道长看了眼玉琢沿，不再理会。

苏王汝幽压力骤减。

转向奚苍桐，宴道长仍然神情严肃，开口语气却放缓许多：“岳麓被人针对，与你我无关，云师之死，你不必过于自责。”

三人刚刚放松的心，又被一句话揪了起来。

苏王汝幽和奚苍桐两处皆是如芒在背。

苏王汝幽只是觉得，这话意指周灵观，说云鹿被害全因他们牵连。发带周山众人都有，唯独他苏王汝幽假扮别人时，却出了人命，且嫌疑人有同样发带。若是一开始就以真面目示人，话还是很容易就说清楚的，甚至对方可能根本就不会想到，去利用柏松寒丢失的发带嫁祸周灵观，发带就只是一根发带而已。

他自己都搞不清，到底是自己时运不济连累道观，还是道观祸事殃及门生？

虽至目前，嫌疑人发带一事只有周山二人、岳麓刘奚安三人，或许又加一个这位宴道长，仅六人知晓，但暂且不论事情曝光的可能，现在单是想要瞒着首师主院调查真相，就已经是难上加难，无从着手。

而这两人......玉琢沿面色沉郁下去，望着来路不明的两人继续思索：一个看来是卧底深藏，一个出了事就赶来把自家摘出去，是敌是友，真是立场难测。

奚苍桐忍不住回头去看玉琢沿，想为自己解释，可思绪太乱，一时哽住。

宴道长见他这样，像是十分在意身后那人的看法，倒是有些意外。

几个人就这么戳在昏沉余晖里，等着奚苍桐要说的话，风吹叶落。

“说来话长......琢沿兄，”奚苍桐终是熬不住这样的尴尬，斟酌着开口：“云副师恩重，而我来岳麓，也确实意有所求。”

“不久前，在岳麓听闻周灵观意外，我就隐约感到事态不好，风雨欲来。所以我便和宴道长联系，看后续发展如何，视情况决定我们要不要暂时回避，毕竟......”

“周山事繁，无须多言。”奚苍桐话至中途，脑中忽然传来宴道长的警示加密波纹，翻译过后，便是这八字。

奚苍桐忙又定神看阶上两人，虽然清楚自家道法难被破解，但见他们神色无异，才完全放下心来。

转开话题。

“这几日书院会定下新的人员分配。道长你来了，“奚苍桐向宴道长确认，那边略一点头，他继续对玉琢沿道：”那我们这次，就打算离开了。”

“你们到底是谁？”苏王汝幽直白问到。

玉琢沿倏然想起之前在林中，宴道长对外人探究身份的抵触，不由睁大双眼，心里骂着“见了鬼”，扭头瞪他。

两人眼神一对，苏王汝幽抿起嘴，直觉又问错了话。然而覆水难收，他问都问了，谁也没办法。

“同道之人罢了。”

宴道长出言回答，不止是玉琢沿，连奚苍桐也愣了一下，感到意外。

“道长何观？”

“无观。你话真多。”

又一来一回，苏王汝幽彻底没声。被一年少美人教训——何况这少女面相可亲可爱，平常相处，气势不减但也非拒人千里——突然遭遇措手不及，常人大概都有点不自在。苏王汝幽不自在，一般都自己憋着——周灵观一贯风格。

“你们还有事要谈吗？”宴道长转回目光，只问奚苍桐。

奚苍桐摇头。

宴道长便要转身向门外去，只向两人点头道别：“打扰了。”

奚苍桐抬手，行儒生道别礼。两人一前一后，离开了。

“他们去哪儿？他们到底是谁？”苏王汝幽问到。

“回云院。”太阳已经完全落山，玉琢沿没理会廊桌备着的寻常火种，扬手一挥进屋去，点亮满院灯笼，又答道：“慢慢查。”


End file.
